<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartfelt by Jasper Whitlock (king_jas)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328697">Heartfelt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_jas/pseuds/Jasper%20Whitlock'>Jasper Whitlock (king_jas)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heartfelt [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Possessive Jasper Hale, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_jas/pseuds/Jasper%20Whitlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're freezing." I said. "Of course I am." Jasper leaned his head down to look into my eyes. "And your eyes, why are they red?" The boy smiled playfully and pushed my hands away when I tried to touch his face. "It's just a dream."</p><p>Where Elijah moves to Forks to stay with his father, and immediately is entranced by one of the Cullen boys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jasper Hale/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heartfelt [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leaving Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own the Twilight Saga or any Twilight characters used here, all credit goes to S. Meyer. This is just fan fiction and I only own my own writing and original characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day; after traveling with my step father and mother, I was moving from my 'home'- though it wasn't typically occupied by any of us- across the country to be with my Dad.<br/><br/>I was excited. But, as well, I was nervous. My mother assured me that all would be okay, but she wasn't the one who hadn't necessarily had friends for the past two years. In the small town of Forks, I was sure I could unintentionally ruin my- and my father, Chief Miller's- reputation on the first day. I doubted that would happen; though I wasn't going to be surprised if everyone had heard about my arrival. I'd never been to Forks, my father moved there because it was much less dense than Sappho, and probably held no memory of the time he spent there with my mother. But, he was so excited that he was going to see the man I'd grown into that I wouldn't doubt all three thousand of the residents there have heard of me.<br/><br/>I wasn't sure I would actually miss much from Virginia. I rarely stayed there, and didn't really like travelling with my family much. It was too stressful. Maybe it was going to be better. Even though Dad usually wasn't home, as he warned when the idea was first brought up, I was okay with it, and I liked the space he gave me. My mother was constantly talking to me, about me, hovering over my shoulder whenever I would do anything. It wasn't her fault, she wanted me to be healthy, but it wasn't something I was fine with.<br/><br/>Well, new experiences always helped to build morale in the past.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long, tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’d lived in Virginia for a few years, until I began travelling with my Mom, and I didn’t know what to expect from the house my Dad lived in. </p><p>My dad, Charlie, and I hadn’t talked a lot before I decided to move. The choice to move came from my struggling to get an education; I was just failing a lot, and I hated how much I had moved.</p><p>Josh and Mom had gotten married when I was seven, it was kind of the quickest option before Josh could be moved from Arlington for his work. </p><p>As high school came along, I had to fight a lot to get myself to work. We personally opted for me to do classes online, but it was really difficult for me, and I hated moving every few years. </p><p>When I arrived in Washington, I still had another hour-long drive to Forks. I felt bad that I was too tired to engage with Dad when I got to him, but he didn’t seem to care at all.</p><p>Dad was just happy to see me; he lived alone in Forks for the past ten years. It made my choice somewhat easier. Mom would have to wait for Josh to return from work, but Dad had been waiting for me for most of my life. </p><p>But, there was still the problem of unfamiliarity. We wouldn’t have anything to talk about, besides maybe the postcards I sent when we arrived in a new place. Part of me had always wondered if he actually appreciated them. </p><p>Charlie and Mom didn’t have much contact; I first reached out with the idea of moving when I was sixteen with a postcard that had my email written on it. Before then, I never really received any word on if he even received them, I just assumed he had. </p><p>Aside from those, he didn’t know much about me, and I didn’t know much about him.</p><p>Well, I did know one thing. Dad was proud of his job as Forks Police Department Chief. I was partly convinced that was why he decided to pick me up in his cruiser. And why he talked a lot about his work whenever I started trying to get into the habit of calling him. </p><p>He offered coverage from the strong rain of Port Angeles with his black umbrella once we stepped out of the airport. Not much was said as we packed my few bags in the trunk of the cruiser; I simply thanked him for letting me stay once we were both secured in the car.</p><p>“So,” Dad cleared his throat. He looked around the car, letting it run as he sat there thinking. “How’s Renee?” </p><p>I let out a puff of air. “She’s good.” The man nodded. “And uh, how was, um-” He struggled to finish his sentence. “Wherever Josh was stationed, what’s he do again?” </p><p>“Um- They’re in Europe right now. Mom left to get back to him earlier today.” I wrapped my arms around myself and looked out the window as we started the drive from the airport. “It was okay.” Dad nodded. He kept his attention on the road as he said, “Must be good to finally settle down a little bit.” </p><p>After a moment, I nodded, keeping my attention on the road as well. It was late Sunday afternoon, and the sky was even darker than it probably would have been with the sun at the highest point. </p><p>“Maybe. I dunno how long I’ll be here since I’m already a junior.” He made a sound in the back of his throat and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. “It’s at least a start.” Was the last thing he said before he let the ride drift into silence.</p><p>Forks was small and green. That was the only way I could explain it in my current state. Lining the washed out asphalt roads and wrapped around plenty of shops, buildings, and homes, were giant clumps of trees. No matter where you looked, it all but overpowered the tiny town. The sky gave no such beauty; it was all so very grey. </p><p>“So, you’re an artist now?” He asked hesitantly. I turned from where I was staring out the window. “Yeah, I guess.” “What kinda art have you done?” Dad responded as we pulled to a stop at the light. </p><p>“I dunno, painting mostly. But I didn’t have room to bring all my supplies.” I shrugged before I leaned forward to pull my long black hair into a ponytail. “That’s fine. I can buy you some more supplies,” The man said. “Make your room your own.” I paused. “Really?” Oftentimes, I wouldn’t have many supplies unless I could convince Josh to let me get some; Josh wasn’t as fond of my art, he preferred for me to be involved in sports or academic endeavors.</p><p>“Sure. I’m not much of an interior designer, so if you want to paint over my bad color choice, do your thing.” </p><p>Charlie tended to let me do whatever I wanted. Even before him and Mom divorced, he used to let me paint my dressers- though those mainly became a bunch of little muddy handprints on the sides of the clean white dressers. </p><p>As I stopped by the doorway behind Dad, I took in the room. It wasn’t too much or too little. Dad said he’d set the west bedroom up for me not long after he moved in, so it was a little immature, in his opinion. But, I liked it. The walls were a neutral grey, with light blue curtains on the windows, one which faced out to the front yard and the other on the wall across from my bed, which faced the side. The floors were a polished pine.</p><p>I felt something soft under my boots; one of those rugs that was made to look like twisting and turning roads. He must have kept it, because I remember the time that I spilled HiC on it in kindergarten, and the stain was still there. “Oh- Yeah, sorry, we can, uh-” Dad dropped the bags he brought in on my bed. He didn’t let me carry any aside from my smallest, the carry on bag. “It’s fine.” He lifted his chin up and put his hands on his belt. “Well, then,” Dad cleared his throat and shuffled a bit. “I can let you get settled, just- holler if you need anything.” </p><p>After he left, I visibly deflated. It was my choice to come here, so I didn’t get why I suddenly felt so uneasy. I dropped the bag from my shoulder and went to the large side window. </p><p>The rain was only getting harsher. I was used to cold and rainy weather, but I didn’t favour the conditions at all. I only looked out to the woods past our house for a moment. Then, I tugged the translucent blue curtain shut and took a deep breath. Things would be okay here.</p><p>Some time had passed after I was left on my own. I spent most of it trying to get comfortable in the room. It was fairly sized, with an old looking armchair in the corner across from my bed. I’d put myself there for a moment, looking straight ahead to where the closet was. The room did feel a bit cluttered, but that was better than the usual emptiness of my old rooms. </p><p>When I finally wandered down the stairs, I couldn’t find Dad. I glanced left and right with a bit of hesitance before turning right to go into the kitchen. From the doorway, the counter, cabinets, sink and fridge were on the opposite wall. It smelled like cigarettes. </p><p>For a moment, I looked over the fridge. I sent postcards from the same place more than a few times, but I didn’t expect him to keep them all. I’d moved about three or four times, including the move right before Mom sent me off to Forks. Altogether, though, there were probably ten or more cards there. </p><p>The pictures were scattered under random magnets; some turned to show my messages and scribbled signatures, and a few left to show whatever I’d picked out. I bit my lip.</p><p>“Hey. Gotta show you something.” I turned on my heel when I heard the screen door slam shut. “Oh. Okay.” I hesitated before I followed him. “You told me you wanted a car when you got here, so,” Dad seemed very proud of himself as he showed me an old Chevy Nova. “She’s yours.”</p><p>I started preparing to get my license awhile back, and actually managed to get it when we came back to the States for me to get most of my things. I didn’t remember telling him I wanted a car, but that didn’t overpower the excitement of having my own car. “Really?” </p><p>“Yup. Bought it off my friend, Billy, his son fixed it real well. He just dropped it off.” </p><p>“Thank you so much, Dad.” I ran my hand over the faded blue hood of the vehicle. </p><p>The man hesitated. “Oh, y’know,” He crossed his arms, “It’s nothin’, really.” After a moment, he tossed me the keys and looked over his shoulder, “You should get in, don’t want you getting a cold before school.” </p><p>Then I paused to wonder. “What classes am I in?” “All you need, and as requested I got you in AP Art. Now, c’mon.” </p><p>As much as I wanted to pretend I was confident for tomorrow, I couldn’t.</p><p>The most nerve wracking thing was the fact that I was the Chief’s kid, coming to this school for the first time, from across the country; and I was sure that at least a few people were going to think I was this snobby kid at first. </p><p>It was easy to make assumptions, and I probably would have fit most of them, including the assumption that I was snobby or selfish. It took years for me to realize the world didn’t revolve around me. My mother began joking that I had the opposite problem after that. </p><p>I wasn’t popular or sociable; the only way that I was really popular was online, because I can be what I want there. Tomorrow would be the first time I stepped in a school since fifth grade. </p><p>There was nothing I could expect. </p><p>I was worried about a lot of things, especially the fact that I arrived the first week of September. Things would have just settled for the rest of the students, and I was out of my element. It just made the nerves worse. </p><p>My hands tugged at the roots of my hair as I looked out the window from the small kitchen table. Dad had just left for work after a silent, somewhat awkward breakfast. I stayed there, thinking more on Forks, and the way Dad must’ve been living his life after Mom took me and left. She never told me why. I grimaced at the burn of hot coffee on my mouth and quickly dropped the mug back on the table. He didn’t have much food in the refrigerator or anything that wasn’t microwavable in the freezer. There wasn’t much I could criticize, though; he was a busy man. Still, I worried quite a bit for his health after that. </p><p>I dumped the rest of the coffee out into the sink and set it down. I didn’t want to be too early, but I figured it would take me some time to get there anyway. Before I left I went up to the bathroom at the top of the stairs and fixed my chocolate brown coat. It was raining out, just like yesterday, but this coat had held up in worse rain. Before I could forget, I grabbed a hair tie and pulled it onto my wrist. </p><p>Once I got out the front door, I looked on the keyring Dad gave me. I pouted and grumbled to myself; I had no clue why there were so many keys. Once I found the one that could lock the door, I stood by the door taking the other three, which weren’t to my car or the house, and shoved them into the pocket of my black slacks.</p><p>I should have guessed that the school wouldn’t be hard to find. It was made up of one two story school building, split into three wings. The only indication that it <em> was </em> a school was the large sign by the parking lot. I plugged in my earbuds and looked out my windows to the parking spots around me. It was early enough that the lot wasn’t full, but close enough that students were arriving and going into the school building. </p><p>A few students were sitting on the steps that led from the lot to the sidewalk up to the doors. The two girls who were sharing a cigarette pointed and started whispering to themselves; the one boy with them snickered. I bit my lip and continued on my way, as much as my mind nagged me to see what could cause that reaction.</p><p>The school barely had four hundred students enrolled. Everybody knew everybody; but I didn’t understand how someone could point out a stranger. Maybe it was my own bad memory that made it impossible for me to know when someone was new, versus if they were just someone I had no classes with. Maybe it was the way I dressed. Most of the people I saw were in t-shirts and jeans, or sweats, or gym clothes. </p><p>Josh pushed me to always dress more formal, so I did. Even then, it was only a dark blue v-neck over my white dress shirt and slacks. Whatever it was made the girls’ gazes stick to me until I looked over my shoulder to see why they were looking. I continued along the sidewalk up to the main entrance.</p><p>“Good morning.” “Hi. I’m, uh, Elijah Miller?” I looked around the front office, smiling when the woman nodded. The room was very plain. The chairs across from the secretary’s desk were regular classroom seats, and almost everything was a different shade of grey. </p><p>The woman paused before she responded to me, finishing a conversation in what I assumed was Spanish, before she hung up and looked up at me. “Oh, Chief Miller’s son! It’s lovely to meet you, hun!” She said. “Thanks, um, Miss…” “Miss Wilson! Okay, before we get you to class, here’s some things for you.” </p><p>The tardy bell rang as I was filling out all of the paperwork, but Miss Wilson assured me it would be fine since she had given me a pass. It took a lot of wandering around the building to find my AP Lang class. </p><p>It was the first class in the left wing of the building, being the first door to the right at those doors. I figured it would be the least difficult to find. A few more students were filing into the class when I checked the room number. </p><p>AP Lang was taught by a small, enthusiastic woman named Mrs. Dawson. I was immediately welcomed by her when I got to her desk to talk to her. “Oh, yes, of course. You can sit over there by Angela. She’s a sweetheart!” She waved her hands and pointed over to the seat beside the door. The girl smiled warmly at me, waving her hands around until I sat next to her, “Hi! You’re Elijah?” “Uh, yeah, Eli’s fine.” I ran my hands through my long hair, pushing it over my left shoulder as I turned to her. “I’m so happy to meet you! I’ll catch you up on everything, okay?” </p><p>Angela introduced me to all of her friends in the classes we had together. That being, AP Lang, Gov, and at lunch. Mike and Jessica, I met in government. Eric, I met at lunch. </p><p>“How do you like it so far? Been swarmed by any Miller fans?” I smiled and unfolded my arms from where I rested on the table. “Nope.” “Mm, by the way! We were thinking, and it would be so fun to do a piece on you!” Eric said. “Really?” He nodded, “Yeah! Weren’t you, like, an Art prodigy?” </p><p>I tilted my head to the side, picking up my fork to push around the bland chicken patty that was slabbed on my plate. “If you mean a seven year old who could draw more than stick figures, yes.” They all laughed a little. “But- Um, I don’t think I’m a good news story.”</p><p>Then, Angela became serious, “Are you kidding me? You’re the son of a diplomat-” “Step-son.” She pouted when I shook my head. “So?” I put my hands on my lap and shrugged, “I don’t even do anything. I could help you find something to write about, maybe.” Angela just sighed. “I guess we can just talk about marijuana again.” </p><p>Jessica began responding to Angela, and I let my brown eyes wander over to the outdoor entrance of the cafeteria. The majority of the wall the doors connected to was made up of windows that gave way to the sidewalk. The group of kids right outside the glass caught my eye. </p><p>“Eli. Eli?” I looked down to Angela right in front of me. “Who are they?” I asked curiously. </p><p>Six people, three boys and three girls, came filing in, seeming to walk in unison. They all dressed similarly, too. </p><p>“Them? Oh, those are the Cullens. Surprised you haven’t heard of them yet,” Jessica joked, “They’re supposedly siblings, but all of them act like they’re together.” She made a face. “Well, they’re adopted.” Angela piped up. Jessica scoffed, “So? It’s weird. Edward and Bella are so obvious about it.” I tilted my head. “Who?” “The long hair, brunette, with the tall emo guy.” </p><p>I watched them pass. Bella was huddled up close to the tall copper-headed boy. “Huh.” “Then, oh- Emmett and Rosalie.” Jessica hummed as a blonde girl strutted past with a taller, strongly built brunette boy beside her. Then, the next duo passed. “And that’s Alice and Jasper. Jasper and Rosalie are twins.” </p><p>The entire family carried itself like royalty, with an air of confidence that I wished I had. All of them were extremely attractive; that was simply a fact. “They don’t talk to anybody outside of family.” Angela gave a look of disappointment.</p><p>I turned my eyes down to my tray as Jasper and Alice passed, feeling both of them stare me down until they completely passed our table. I was sitting with my back towards the lunch line, so I didn’t even dare to glance back. </p><p>I couldn’t tell what made them do that; it made me feel a little unsettled. Once they were out of my sight, I looked up at the others. “They remind me of stuff I’ve painted before. It’s kinda creepy.” </p><p>“They wouldn’t have any place to say it’s creepy,” Jessica smiled, “Jasper constantly looks like he’s in pain. It’s freaky!” “I guess.” The family all passed by again, going to a table that was by a window on my left of the cafeteria. “But I’d be more creeped out by some dude painting me.” </p><p>The others began to get lost in their conversations as I went silent, so I hesitantly glanced over to the Cullens’ table. </p><p>Now, none of them were looking at me; so, I took the chance to examine them. Alice was the most lively, and even then, she also matched the pale, pearl tint of the rest of them. She spoke animatedly, turning to the boy sat beside her and trying to catch his attention before she turned back to the others.</p><p>All of them were beautiful, even with their insomniac appearance. The buff one, Emmett, wasn’t even looking at the small brunette, who appeared to be talking to him. He was the biggest in build and height, and had very short, dark brown hair. Emmett dressed in a grey athletic t-shirt and dark blue jeans, much more casual than the others. </p><p>Jasper was also somewhat built, but more slender in comparison to Emmett. More of his height than any muscles played into the energy he gave off. He had longer hair than the other two boys, honey blond and wavy. His hair went down past his jaw; I liked his hair a lot. He dressed in a white dress shirt and blue jeans, more formal than Emmett but also casual, like a southerner going to church; that was the only comparison I could think of.</p><p>Edward was slimmer than his brothers, and his stone-cold expression is what made him appear intimidating. His hair was short on the sides and long on top; dark, copper hair that was somewhat feathery at the ends. He was dressed more like Emmett in dark blue jeans, but his dark blue sweater looked more expensive than one should pay for a sweater. </p><p>Emmett didn’t look to have a mean bone in his body, despite his intimidating build; he watched Rosalie like a lost puppy. While Alice was speaking to him, Emmett was admiring the blonde girl beside him. </p><p>Rosalie was more serious than her partner, she only cracked a few soft smiles when Emmett said something to her. Her long blonde curls flowed over her grey suit jacket, just down to her chest. She had professional style and slim build; the most extravagant thing about her outfit, which included a medium length black dress under the jacket, was the large crest necklace around her neck. It was rather cold, so I was surprised that any of them would wear a dress today.</p><p>Bella was between Rosalie and Edward. Her hair was basically a dark brown version of Rosalie’s. Bella was listening intently to Alice, but also kept glancing between Jasper and Edward. She was smiling much more than the blonde beside her. Like her partner, Bella was wearing a dark blue sweater, but she wore black leggings instead of jeans. Her build was average, healthy; she was the most plain, but not in a bad way at all.</p><p>Alice was also wearing a dress, cooler than she probably should’ve; but she had a large black coat over what she was wearing, so I couldn’t make out much else. The girl must’ve been the smallest of all, as I thought back on only moments ago, Alice barely met Jasper’s bicep in height. </p><p>She was gesturing wildly and grinning from ear to ear when Bella and Emmett laughed. Almost everyone else was sitting relatively normal, but Alice was sitting back on her heels in the chair. Jasper’s chair was turned backwards to rest his arms on top of the back. He also seemed to be making sure Alice didn’t tumble from the chair.</p><p>Even with their sunken eyes and pale skin, I admired all of them.</p><p>As the lunch bell rang, they all stood in unison. I jumped to look away whenever Jasper looked around the lunchroom and seemed to settle his gaze on me. </p><p>“Eli!” </p><p>A new voice caught my attention. “I’m Tyler,” Tyler beamed as I caught the crumpled paper he tossed, “How’re you doin’?” He patted my shoulder. “Um- good?” I stood from my chair, pulling my hair back to tie it up before I tossed my bag over my shoulder. Everyone from my table had already started leaving, so I was the only one still there. Tyler tossed his arm over my shoulders, but I shied away. </p><p>After a moment I smiled, “I have to get going.” I started walking through the cafeteria and pulled out my schedule again. Tyler tried to catch up with me. “What’s your next class?”</p><p>The lunchroom was separated and accessible from outside, so many students filed out the side doors to go in the emergency doors of whichever wing their class was in. I arrived at my class in the center wing soon before others, apparently, because the teacher was the only person there. </p><p>The small brunette jumped up, “You must be Elijah!” She looked me over and smiled, “I love your coat! C’mon, I’ll get you set up real quick.” </p><p>She led me to one of the farthest groups of tables in the classroom. There were five groups of six, three forming an L shape in the front, two lined on the left side of the room and the other the first of two on the right side by the woman’s desk. Her name was Ms. Kroll, and she somewhat reminded me of my mother, in the endearing ways, I supposed. </p><p>“Your Dad showed me some of your work, I’m excited to see you in action.” She brushed her light brown hair over her shoulder and looked back as someone called her name. “Alice, hey!” She waved, “I’m just helping Eli out, what’s up? Oh, is Eli okay? Or do you prefer Elijah?” I smiled, “I actually prefer Eli.” Ms. Kroll clapped. “Nice! You’re actually sitting with these two lovely students, it shouldn’t be too hard to work back here.” </p><p>After giving a rundown of the assignment, she continued talking about where everything was; but she was talking really fast, so I was a bit overwhelmed by the time she’d finished. Still, I could gauge where most things were, so it wasn’t a problem when she turned her attention to Alice for a moment. </p><p>I looked down and rubbed my hands over my face. I was sure in time I could grow to love Ms. Kroll, I just couldn’t match her energy. And I definitely wasn’t ready for Alice when she took her seat at the table across from mine, leaving her brother to sit beside her. </p><p>“It’s so great to meet you, Eli! I heard you came from a long ways away, how was your trip?” She beamed at me. I sat my bag on the floor by the stool after I sat down. “Fine- I guess, nice to meet you, too.” For some reason, she looked over at Jasper and gave him a hopeful glance. He just remained silent. “Are you from Virginia or did you just stay there?” The girl asked. </p><p>I raised an eyebrow. “No, actually, Sappho, but I was in, um- France, not Virginia.” As far as I knew, there wasn’t any reason for anyone to know that I lived in Virginia. So far today, everybody thought I would be French- even though that made no sense to me. </p><p>Alice hummed, “Oh, yeah! Our fathers are friends, he told us you lived in Virginia with your Mom.” She paused for another moment. It was all very weird. “Do you speak any French now?” I messed with the collar of my button down, and she giggled, “I’m sorry, you’re just a bit intriguing!” </p><p>Jasper said something to her but I was too busy noticing something on his neck when he’d turned to speak to her to know what. I couldn’t tell what it was. He turned back, and I looked back at Alice. “I’m gonna go- Get the stuff for the assignment.” Was all I said before I got up to leave the conversation. </p><p>As well as fifth hour, Jasper and I had sixth and seventh hour together. French and biology. To be honest, I only noticed because he looked absolutely pissed to see me walk into our last class. I couldn’t explain it, but I suddenly felt uneasy as I made my way to the back of the classroom, where the middle aged teacher was clicking on his computer. “Mr. Rywick?” I asked. </p><p>The man smiled up at me, “Ah, you must be the new student!” He removed his glasses and stood up, “Here, I’ve got all this for you. Just sit in the back here.” A few books and papers were stacked into my arms before Mr. Rywick pointed to the only empty seat in the classroom.</p><p>I had the luck of not sitting next to Jasper in French class, but apparently he was in the fifteenth spot out of sixteen chairs in the classroom. Angela and Mike were sitting in front of us, and thankfully Angela turned around to talk to me. I felt that if she didn’t, I would’ve shriveled away and died. </p><p>“We never do anything on Mondays.” She smiled, “He calls them ‘cool offs’ but I think he just does a lot over the weekend.” “Definitely.” I bit my lip, glancing over my right shoulder momentarily. “So,” Angela tilted her head, “How’s it been?” For a moment I sat there confused, but once I realized, I huffed. “Fine. I guess- But,” I looked down at the silver ring on my right index finger, twisting it as a way to keep myself from moving. </p><p>Angela got comfortable in her chair facing me. “But what?” “Nothing, it’s weird, I haven’t been in a school building since elementary.” She gave a sympathetic smile, “I can’t imagine- I think I’d just- Drop out. But I’d never drop out.” The girl pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she sat thinking. “I saw Tyler talking to you after lunch, what’d he want?” I looked from Mike to Angela; I could tell Jasper was reading something, so I didn’t worry too much about him listening. </p><p>“Uh-” I clasped my hands together, “Nothing- Is it always like this?” I moved away from my seat partner when I thought I could feel him looking at me. “Welcome to public school.” </p><p>I barely looked over at the blond next to me at all. If his head wasn’t in his book, he was impatiently waiting for class to end; and his eyes kept turning to me. Maybe he thought I was mean to his sister, or- Whatever Alice was to him. </p><p>Or, maybe he liked having a table to himself, but I didn’t see what part I could play in making that the truth again without never returning to school. I eventually decided to try and distract myself the way I did whenever I was homeschooled; blasting music and letting myself think- or sit in silence- until class ended. Angela was busy arguing with Mike, and I was just trying to leave. </p><p>I’d only taken out an earbud to tell Angela to come with me. She hurried to grab her backpack and followed me out right before the bell rang. It obviously confused her, but I slipped in a small lie of not remembering where I was supposed to go to get to the lot from our classroom. </p><p>It wasn’t until I was out there that the strange feeling went away. Angela gave me her number before she left. I quickly put myself in my car and leaned my head back to run my hands through my hair. I noticed something new about Jasper when I kept catching his eyes; they were black. </p><p>I tried not to think of it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>